Experiment...- where it all began
A terra era vazia e sem forma..então Deus disse- Haja luz- Foi neste dia que ele condenou suas amadas criações, eu era a escuridão, e como um filho bastardo...fui taxado de perfido. Tive muitos nomes durante minha existencia: escuridão,crueldade, loucura...eu era o escuro...o primogenito, até meu pai criar minha irmã, que tomou o dia e se tornou simbolo de bondade...eu me afastei e me mantive influenciando todos que pude...criando o caos pelo mundo... Até que entre eles..vocês...humanos...achei um ser que tinha a mesma raiva que eu...sem medo fui a ele, sob a forma de um corvo...ele simplesmente riu e aceitou de bom grando o poder, enquanto eu fazia ele sofrer, vendo se ele tinha a capacidade de merecer ter meu poder, enquanto cada fibra dos frageis musculos daquele ser vivo eram puxadas ,retorcidadas e destruidas, mas ele aguentava sem gritar, sem chorar...sem nem mesmo ficar de joelhos, eu entrava em cada celula dele deixando-as destruidas e as substituindo, mas o espirito dele não falhava...na mente dele...e o levava as mais crueis e inumanas torturas, como enfiar agulhas quentes em cada um de seus poros, o obrigar a beber acido, ou matar a propria familia...e o desgraçado se mantinha inexprecivo, aquilo me causava profunda ira... Mas quando eu acabei...ele estava como sempre quis estar...forte, rapido e impossivel de ser morto. Durante muitas luas de inverso nós retalhamos e destruimos tudo que podiamos...nossa pele resistia as balas mosquetes, as baionetas quebravam ao tocar a nossa negra armadura, mas nossa espada cortava muito bem a carne dos pateticos seres que crusavam nosso caminho, cortavamos as gargantas sem piedade e sentiamos o sangue quente tocando nossas mãos, os corações apaixonados, batendo em um som sepucral, em um eterno lamento, a melancolica canção que pedia para eles retornarem aos braços das amadas, enquanto nós iamos nos deitar com elas e espalhar o caos, dia após dia a miseria tocava os negros céus de um mundo devastado...estavamos livres, quando o dia desapareceu, quando a noite tomou o lugar da luz, a morte, peste, fome, guerra tomaram o controle, nossas asas de negras penas me deixavam voar através de uma Asia destruida, uma Africa sem água e uma Europa em anguistia, enquanto via a lua vermelha tocar nossa pele coberta pela negra armadura feita da carne, odio e sangue dos outrora inocentes, que agora nos estomagos das nossas serpentes eles residem em dor e agonia...foram bons tempos, enquanto nossas serpentes penetravam no peito dos pobres soldados e com seus dentes afiados removiam seus pulmões lenta e dolorosamente e o brilho no olhar deles sumia deixando um semblante de dor, agonia e desespero que estaria imortalizado eternamente em nossa mente. Em nossa brutal brincadeira atiravamos em crianças após suas mães entregarem seus lacivos,belos e lindos corpos da forma mais humilhante para proteger a cria, em vão e após atirarmos ans crianças obrigavamos as mães a ou se alimentar dos corpos delas, ou....darem para os cães infernais que em nossa volta corriam como fieis ajudantes que bebiam do sangue dos inocentes e comiam o coração dos corrompidos...era um grande explendor. Mas em meio ao ano de 1812 achei uma bela e misteriosa jovem, em uma das colonias inglesas, afastada das terras comuns, que vivia nas colonias, ela era um grandiosa bruxa acima de suas outras caracteristicas, ela era linda, seu nome, Alessa, apesar de minhas constantes tentativas de subjulgar a paixão no coração de meu hospedeiro: Samael, eu não pude controlar aquele brutal amor, então, a ela dei um presente, um relicario com uma pedra negra em seu centro, durante meses Samael e sua tola paixão estiveram juntos, enquanto eu aos poucos transformava aquele belo amor, em uma gigantesca fonte de luxuria, quando ela estava gravida, partimos...junto a ela para a Europa, e lá ela permaneceu em um grande castelo, e no relicario estava um fragmento de nossa alma, um fragmento da escuridão...e agora...seculos depois...vejo que um tolo , de nome Eric, tentou recriar a escuridão...ele estara eternamente atormentado pelos seus erros, enquanto eu manipulo a destruição que na vida dele há de emergir voraz e veloz. Essa é a origem do experimento 0... Categoria:Experiment 1.0 Categoria:Experiment 0 Categoria:Desmembramento Categoria:Demônios